


[铁虫/电影宇宙]Be the boss man

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 双性!Peter设定，雷者勿入。





	[铁虫/电影宇宙]Be the boss man

　　彼得知道自己闯祸了。绝对的。  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠与一众罪犯在纽约街头打了个痛快的事上了夜间新闻的头条，讨厌的《号角日报》尤其重点地拍到了特写，在这个发达的互联网时代里，不出半个小时，全世界都会知道蜘蛛侠刚才被揍得有多惨了。  
　　  
　　彼得悄悄爬进基地的大楼，他没敢走门进来，蜘蛛侠的制服有好几个地方被撕裂和划破，他受了多重的伤简直一清二楚。从他身体里流失的血液盘踞在制服上就像一朵朵暗褐色的花朵，彼得发觉自己闻起来就像是屠宰场和半个垃圾场的结合体。  
　　  
　　他们的房间里静悄悄的。彼得松了一大口气，于是他立刻奔向了浴室，希望赶在另一个人出现之前先把自己料理好。  
　　  
　　结果他刚走到浴室门口就被迫刹住了车——有人早早等在那里，拦住了他的去路。在看清对方的脸以后，彼得心里大喊了一声“糟糕”。  
　　  
　　完了。他今天完了，绝对的。  
　　  
　　“蜘蛛侠先生，请问你怎么会在这里？”堵着他路的男人完全没有让开的意思，而是面无表情地问道。  
　　  
　　“这，这里是我家啊。”彼得尴尬地笑笑，可惜嘴角有伤，轻轻一扯就痛得他呲牙咧嘴的。从托尼又糟了一分的脸色来判断，彼得觉得自己可能根本就不该笑的。  
　　  
　　“所以你还知道这里是你的家。”  
　　  
　　“当然知道了，你瞧——刚回家就看见我男朋友这么贴心地在等着我。”彼得露出讨好的目光，像只犯了错的狗狗。可是托尼根本不买账。  
　　  
　　“嘘。彼得，现在再说这些已经没用了。”托尼克制地摇头，下颌绷出一条冷硬的线条。彼得不安地屏住了呼吸，他知道托尼没在开玩笑，他今天真的会很惨了。  
　　  
　　他们早就谈论过这个问题了，彼得总是会在战斗中受伤，一开始并没谁认真地当回事，毕竟他们也算是同事，流血、伤口什么的对于超级英雄来说简直就是家常便饭。  
　　  
　　可是当托尼某天半夜醒来忽然摸到另一边床垫泛着血腥气的濡湿，和发现不知何时夜巡归来睡在身旁，因为腹部伤口失血而几乎休克的彼得——事情就彻底地改变了。  
　　  
　　妈的，托尼那时候忽然明白佩珀曾经的心情了。他清楚地记得自己当时甚至想要发明一种什么“基因清洗剂”，能够彻底将在他眼前奄奄一息的超级英雄变回普通人的那种。  
　　  
　　他突然恨透了那只咬了彼得的蜘蛛、那种力量，他的噩梦渐渐从纽约天空中不断掉下外星怪物的黑洞，变成了躺在血泊里一动不动的彼得。  
　　  
　　/  
　　  
　　彼得被推进了浴室，亿万富翁的配置让这么个简单的地方变得很豪华和宽敞，洗手台上摆着一个与环境格格不入的医药箱，里面放着酒精、绷带什么的，一应俱全。  
　　  
　　彼得瞥了一眼，心里更愧疚了。  
　　  
　　“坐下。”托尼简短地命令道，彼得又看了看他，有点迷茫。“这里，过来吧。”托尼放缓了语气，推开医药箱，彼得便抬腿坐到了洗手台上。  
　　  
　　洗手台不算很高，刚好及腰，彼得坐上去以后一只脚尖垂到地面。他听到托尼隐约叹了声气，看起来很是疲惫。  
　　  
　　现在已经很晚了，几乎快要午夜。要是彼得没把自己弄成这样，他们说不定正舒服地窝在沙发上一起看着电影，或者做点别的什么事。  
　　  
　　托尼夹起一只酒精棉球，一边用剪子弄开已经不能提供什么保护作用了的蜘蛛侠制服，这件制服价值百万美金，但是对方似乎根本不在意把它弄得更破烂一点。  
　　  
　　“其实……其实我也没受很重的伤。”彼得觉得自己真的有必要解释一下，不过这等于同死神镰刀挥下之前罪人的最后辩解——完全没用。  
　　  
　　托尼理都没理他，只是掀起眼皮看了他一眼。通常来说，这种眼神都意味着事情没那么轻易就能结束了。  
　　  
　　一笔勾销是什么？对于托尼·斯塔克来说根本不存在的。  
　　  
　　蜘蛛侠的制服被彻底剥了下去，彼得身上那些伤痕再也藏无可藏，在托尼眼里，全都是陈年旧账。  
　　  
　　一个人的身上怎么能有这么多伤？即使是蜘蛛力量带给他的神奇自愈能力也没办法抹平所有，更别说某人完全是仗着这一点而拼命地给自己创造出了更多的伤口。  
　　  
　　彼得小心翼翼打量着托尼的脸色，酒精棉球轻轻贴上了他的伤口，即使彼得感受得到托尼撑在他身侧几乎握紧的拳头，但是对方的动作依然称得上是温柔的。  
　　  
　　其实彼得没有说谎，虽然状况看起来有点夸张，可是他确实只受了一点皮外伤。最显眼的伤处是在胸口，今晚遇见的犯罪分子里有个给自己改造一双机械利爪的——是个挺聪明的点子，彼得却因此大为遭殃——伤口从左肩划向右臂的腋下，几道红色血线横亘在苍白的皮肤上面，非常醒目。  
　　  
　　因为伤口处在的区域实在是敏感，酒精挨上去的时候彼得忍不住“嘶”了一声，附近受到刺激的某块皮肤立刻做出了反应。  
　　  
　　“这样也行？”托尼问道，彼得还没明白过来，对方的手指就已经捏住他的乳头拧了一下。彼得真的很想说他只是因为痛的，可是嘴巴里面泄露出来的闷哼怎么听都很惹人误会。  
　　  
　　“别……托尼……”  
　　  
　　“够了，亲爱的。今晚我不想再听到你第二次这样说。”托尼扔开酒精棉球，彼得身上的伤口已经被处理得差不多了，他想托尼现在开始忙着让他知道什么叫做教训了。  
　　  
　　托尼用手指搓弄着他的胸口，颜色浅褐的乳尖被指腹摩挲成肉欲的红，委屈地挺立起来。现在彼得只穿着一条不如不穿的白色内裤，性器涨成鼓囊一团困在里面，前端渗出的体液将面料润湿一小块。  
　　  
　　不过，他身体里逐渐湿了起来的地方可不止是这里。  
　　  
　　彼得忍不住用自己的脚踝去碰男人小腿，托尼穿着一条布料柔软的睡裤，彼得的脚趾顺着裤沿爬了进去，对方较于自己过分旺盛的体毛蹭得他整只脚背都很痒。  
　　  
　　这真是有点不公平啊，彼得在想，凭什么自己成年这么久了却还是皮肤光滑得像个小屁孩儿，连胡子都冒不出来几根。反而呢，托尼却是那种多毛体质，每次彼得脱光衣服和对方站在一起都有点儿没来由的自卑——嗯，包括下面那根东西也是。  
　　  
　　彼得抬起头想找到托尼的嘴唇和他接吻，却被男人捏住了下巴。  
　　  
　　“我没说我已经原谅你了。”由于两人姿势的原因，托尼居高临下地看着他，说话的同时，他的手还在拧着彼得的乳尖，用那种恰到好处的力度，会让彼得觉得有点痛，伴随着愉悦和快感的那种痛感。  
　　  
　　托尼这么说实在是有点不近人情了，尤其是在这种情况下——刚刚结束了战斗的年轻超级英雄被他困在手臂间，一身伤痕，因为动情而眼睛湿润得好像要掉下眼泪。他感到很矛盾，强烈的保护欲充斥着内心，可是与之同时，一种微妙的破坏欲也悄然升起。  
　　  
　　——只有我能看见这一幕。托尼心里想到。  
　　  
　　他知晓彼得身上的每一个敏感点，知道如何让彼得感到欢愉，也同样知道被他捧在掌心里的这只小蜘蛛会因为怎样的快感而几近被击溃，对于托尼来说，那个时候的彼得尤其迷人，嘴巴里除了呻吟就只会叫他的名字，好像自己的世界失去托尼之后就再也无法运转了似的。  
　　  
　　虽然都说男人在床上的鬼话和表现半点都不能相信，但是托尼确实为此深深着迷——甚至到了有点过火的地步。  
　　  
　　“彼得，让我帮你个忙吧。”托尼压低声音说，他的手臂移动到了彼得身后，拉近了两人的距离，彼得误会了他的动作，便把手臂主动环上男人肩膀，摆出准备接吻的姿势。  
　　  
　　然而托尼直起身来，无视了彼得的主动和暗示。彼得看见他的手上拿着一把剃须刀，就是最平常的，托尼几乎每天都会用的那种刮刀。  
　　  
　　“……你要干嘛？”  
　　  
　　“我们之前说过的。彼得，如果你……”  
　　  
　　“但是，托尼……你当时说了你只是开玩笑的！”  
　　  
　　“哦，那么我现在反悔了。毕竟某人当时也和我保证过的，说自己不会再连个招呼都不打就带着一身伤跑回来，他都说话不算数，为什么我不可以？”托尼平静地看着他，令彼得深感不安的刮刀被塞进他的手里。“二选一，要么做你该做的事，要么我留你一个人待在这里。”  
　　  
　　赤裸裸的威胁。这绝对是。  
　　  
　　见他犹豫不决，托尼拧起了眉毛，盯着彼得说：“我真是把你宠坏了。”  
　　  
　　彼得气闷起来，好一会儿才说：“……是不是我真的做了，你就不生气了？”  
　　  
　　“不一定，”对方否定地摇摇头，“但是我会考虑一下。”  
　　  
　　Well，看来这是彼得能选的唯一一条路了。  
　　  
　　他咬牙把手里的刮刀又递了回去，托尼挑起一边眉毛。  
　　  
　　“我不会……我根本就没那么做过，你、你来。”  
　　  
　　“这就是你的态度？蜘蛛侠就是这么请求别人帮忙的吗？”  
　　  
　　瞧啊，到底是谁把谁宠坏了啊？彼得很不服气，蜘蛛侠现在就有力气把任何挡在他面前的人掀翻，更别说是一个将要对自己做多么过分的事情的家伙了。  
　　  
　　“先生，请。”彼得红了脸，说道。  
　　  
　　“把腿打开。”托尼适时地见好就收，他们实在是太了解对方了，托尼总是能够把握住能让彼得的羞耻心将要崩溃的地步。  
　　  
　　彼得已经快要自暴自弃的，白色内裤被托尼脱了下去，将掉未掉地随意挂在一只膝盖上。他的动作是迟疑的，因为不管赤裸相对了多少次，由于某个特殊的原因，在托尼面前彼得还是有点放不开。  
　　  
　　不过托尼没管这些，他直接掰开彼得的腿，握住他的一只脚踝，让彼得踩到了洗手台上。也幸好他是蜘蛛侠，不然一定会因为这个高难度的姿势而叫疼的——话说回来，他要不是蜘蛛侠，托尼现在恐怕也不会因为生气而对他做这些事。真是悖论。  
　　  
　　托尼半俯下身，呼吸喷在彼得的腿间，他已经起了反应的性器敏感地抖了抖。与之同时，那把刮刀的冰凉轮廓也贴到了他的皮肤上面。  
　　  
　　“你想从哪里开始？”  
　　  
　　“我，我怎么知道。”彼得被他臊得简直不愿意往下面多看一眼，托尼实在是太认真了，不管姿势或者表情都是。  
　　  
　　“真的不知道？可是你湿得厉害。”托尼说着，忽然翻转刮刀，用手柄底端在彼得双腿中间的缝隙处划了一下——那里有的是原本不该出现在男性身上的器官，肉粉褶皱原本安静紧闭着，被托尼这样一弄，彼得感到内里猛地抽紧，接着不受控制地有一小股热流涌了出来。  
　　  
　　“别——”  
　　  
　　“我说过了，彼得。别说‘don’t’——我不想再听到那句话了，好吗？”  
　　  
　　彼得只好点头，所幸托尼也并没有继续下去。男人拉起他的一只手，放在了彼得自己的性器上：“我要开始了，请让这个小东西别到处乱动。”  
　　  
　　其实彼得的尺寸还算过得去，或者说，算是中等水平。他的身体唯一有点“异常”的——呃，托尼通常不让他这样说——无非是他同时拥有着两种性别，底下货真价实地长着个姑娘们才会有的部分罢了。  
　　  
　　而托尼现在要做的事情……就是替他刮掉那边儿的毛，全部的。  
　　  
　　老实说，他觉得这个就是他男朋友百分百的恶趣味。托尼以前提过几次，还总是威胁彼得要是什么地方没做对就把他抓起来剃个干净——好吧，彼得那时候还以为托尼是开玩笑的，没想到现在看来都是真的。  
　　  
　　“好奇我为什么这么做吗？”托尼问道，彼得感受到了刀片贴在皮肤上传来的冰凉，锋利的刀刃开始移动，所以他一动也不敢动，只勉强地哼了一声。  
　　  
　　“因为我想好好看清楚你的这里是什么样的。”托尼抬起眼睛，盯着彼得，一字一句：“只有我可以这么做，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　彼得还能说什么呢？托尼的这句话说得有些不讲道理，他们都知道世界上还有另外一些人——那些想要伤害蜘蛛侠的人，彼得会和每个试图起了念头的混蛋抗争到底。  
　　  
　　但是面对着托尼，这个彼得深知其实无法将自己困在他掌心里的男人，他会——也永远只会对托尼一个人这样——说：“是的，只有你可以。”彼得应允道，着迷地看着因为占有欲而对他显得格外在意的男人：“You can be the boss,daddy...”  
　　  
　　“我想我会爱上你这么称呼我的。”托尼用手指托起彼得性器底部一只饱满的囊袋，刀片轻巧地刮掉那里深褐色的毛发，接着他用指腹摩挲过那块光洁的皮肤，彼得因此深吸了一口气。  
　　  
　　“哪……哪一句？”  
　　  
　　“你说呢？你总不能在其他人面前就叫我‘daddy’，对吧？”托尼掀起眼皮看他一眼，发现彼得从胸口到颈侧都红了一片，甚至还在不由自主地克制着呼吸。  
　　  
　　“你在紧张？我的手很稳的。”托尼完全误会了他的意思，像是为了证明，他另一只手的拇指跟随着刀片离开的地方，抚过又一块被剔除毛发后显得格外平滑的肌肤。  
　　  
　　这次彼得再也忍不住了，他低喘出声。没有了毛发的阻碍，他就像是被脱掉防护罩丢进慢性毒气中的士兵，翻了倍变得敏感的感官简直快要杀死彼得。而明白过来了的托尼眼神中多了些恶劣。  
　　  
　　“我说了别乱动。小朋友，你为什么不用自己的手把它抓得紧一点呢？”托尼一步步地诱哄道，他明知道彼得的年纪就连青少年也已经算不上了，这种称呼越发地让乖乖听话的彼得看起来有几分天真和无辜。  
　　  
　　这根本就是变法儿的想要彼得自慰给他看，彼得不是没有这么做过，不过那都是在很多年前的高中时期，他确实有偷偷地想着现在站在面前的某人，偶尔给自己来个手活儿什么的。  
　　  
　　他握住自己颤巍巍的阴茎，托尼便指导着他开始上下动作起来，彼得后仰着头闭上眼睛，却很快被托尼在他下身的动作拉回了注意力。  
　　  
　　托尼暂时移开了刮刀，他用食指和无名指拨开彼得腿间被薄薄一层毛发覆盖着的地方，如同顺着一只蜜桃的中缝掰开它，露出中间粉嫩、湿润的缝隙。  
　　  
　　彼得知道托尼的眼神有多么专注，被人这么盯着的感觉很怪异，周围的冷空气一拥而上，让彼得感受到丝丝的凉意顺着那道窄缝往他身体里钻。  
　　  
　　但是托尼没有如彼得想象中那样继续下去，而是重新拿起刮刀，用两只手指撑开彼得饱满的阴唇，刀片挨上皮肤，以厘米为单位地仔细滑动着。  
　　  
　　他那么的认真，几乎让彼得以为自己只是男人手里一件精密而又不菲的仪器。他想他终于知道自己为什么会爱上这么一位天才了，托尼好像永远对于事情有所把握，这种自信（或者有时候会变成自负），有时候会让彼得觉得托尼很不讲道理、就像个混蛋；但是大多数情况下，他知道自己简直爱死托尼这样了。  
　　  
　　“你就这么兴奋？一直在流水。”托尼往他那个地方吹了口气，好让那些被刮掉的毛发离开彼得的身体，但是彼得唯一能够感受到的就是：托尼的呼吸好热。  
　　  
　　他不知道自己该说什么好，因为托尼讲的就是事实，有时候他痛恨自己拥有一具这样的身体就在于人类可能更容易控制自己不要射精，而不是怎么让自己别湿——更别说其实这两者彼得都完全无法控制。  
　　  
　　彼得开始不安分起来，托尼没再管他，他便开始自顾自地搓揉起了龟头部分，淌出的前液沾了整个手心都是。可是这样是不够的——他的身体这样提醒着他，另外一部分还非常、非常的不满足。  
　　  
　　托尼仍再继续着自己的工作，就好像他根本没发现彼得现在已经湿得好像他只要一操进去就会潮吹了一样，他专心地操纵着手里的刮刀，而彼得就连眼眶也逐渐湿红起来。  
　　  
　　“托尼……你，你……”  
　　  
　　“嗯？”男人只用一个鼻音回答，他甚至没有抬起头来看彼得一眼。  
　　  
　　彼得继续小声问：“你还有多久结束？”  
　　  
　　“快了，不过我还要再检查一下。”托尼无比认真地说，但是彼得没有错过他眼中一闪而过的恶劣。  
　　  
　　“怎么检查？”  
　　  
　　“检查一下有没有刮干净。”托尼把刮刀握在他的虎口间，伸出同一只手的食指在彼得被剃掉毛发的皮肤上缓缓游移，有好几次碰到了阴唇之间的柔软豆粒，带给彼得细微却如触电般的酥麻感。  
　　  
　　他觉得自己几乎快要哭了出来。以及，彼得现在可以确定托尼是故意的了。  
　　  
　　托尼一寸寸地抚摸着剔除毛发以后细嫩如同婴儿的皮肤，将那个令彼得感到羞耻的地方彻底掰开，仔细地观察着当穴里每一次渗出透明体液时，小小的洞颤抖着收缩的模样。  
　　  
　　“我每次都很惊讶，”托尼哑着嗓子开口，无法将自己的视线从那个地方移开。“你这里这么小，到底是怎么吞下我的东西的？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道……”彼得晕乎地回答：“也-也许天赋异禀。”  
　　  
　　“你在这时候还真是很会讨人喜欢。”托尼凝视着他，眼中掺杂着一些彼得暂时无法的解读的神情——就好像，如果可以的话，托尼想要自己永远都像现在这样。乖顺地在他面前打开双腿，让自己的世界里除了这个男人之外什么都没有。  
　　  
　　“检查完了吗？我，我觉得已经刮得干净了……”  
　　  
　　“第一步检查做完了。”  
　　  
　　等等，什么意思？这是说还有第二步吗？  
　　  
　　彼得来不及思考，只看见托尼将刮刀再次翻转，手柄抵上了他的腿间。彼得瞪大了眼睛。  
　　  
　　“第二步，检查敏感度。”托尼慢条斯理地说，彼得猜都猜得到，这绝对是托尼临时编出来的鬼话。  
　　  
　　刮刀手柄上面包裹着一层防滑硅胶，它在皮肤上面移动着的感觉很干涩，同时也很色情——这种并不属于彼得自己、也不属于托尼的第三种事物，总会让彼得心里产生一种不该有的异样兴奋感，会让彼得觉得自己好像真的在被托尼研究着。  
　　  
　　手柄圆滑的底端一路滑向他腿间的缝隙，而托尼忽然放开了撑住唇部的手指，在彼得松了口气的时候，某个冰凉的硬物毫无预兆地顶进了穴口。  
　　  
　　他难以置信地想要直起身，却被托尼一把按住了肩膀。  
　　  
　　“别动，我说过了这是检查。”  
　　  
　　检查？这要真是什么检查，彼得简直就该举报对方性骚扰。  
　　  
　　手柄呈现一种圆滑的尖矛状，从最底下往上逐渐变粗，大概也就两根手指那么宽。托尼一点点地把它往彼得的身体里推，满意地看着紧窄的穴道将异物紧紧咬住。  
　　  
　　“你有什么感觉？说实话，彼得。”  
　　  
　　这东西根本就不该是这样用的！刮刀手柄上面有许多防滑的设计，一道道凹凸的塑胶纹路简直就像是某种情趣玩具，就像是托尼插进来时彼得能够感受到男人性器表面凸起的饱胀青筋。  
　　  
　　“它太细了……”  
　　  
　　彼得说了实话，结果托尼不打招呼地将手柄又往里面多推进去了一点，刚好戳到G点，让彼得不知道这到底算不算回答正确的奖励。  
　　  
　　这东西对于习惯了托尼的大东西的彼得来说，实在存在感寥寥。重点只在于托尼每次都能准确地碰到敏感点上，哪怕这不是个什么像极了假阳具的刮刀手柄——只是一根手指，彼得也毫不意外那位花花公子能轻易地就让他到达潮吹。  
　　  
　　可是托尼硬生生地在彼得的高潮之前将那个手柄拔了出来，穴口泄露出被搅动的水声，在异物抽出以后仍然恋恋不舍地抽动着，甚至有一小股热液随之流了出来，打湿彼得屁股下面的洗手台。  
　　  
　　而托尼将肉眼可见变得湿滑的手柄竖到彼得的唇边，它透露着一点体液带有的特殊腥味，男人低哑开口道：“张嘴。”  
　　  
　　欲望就像一把野火，将彼得的世界里烧得什么都不剩了。他卷起舌尖将湿乎乎的柄头含了进去，放任着托尼用它压住自己的舌面抽送起来，手柄轻轻搅拌着他的舌头，让彼得产生了一种在被托尼“强吻”的感觉。  
　　  
　　“乖孩子。”托尼充满宠溺地这么叫着他，好像看见自家养的小狗终于学会了怎么捡回骨头和摇尾巴讨好主人。男人终于肯抽出手柄，捏住彼得的后颈向他掠夺了一个吻。  
　　  
　　与之同时，理工天才灵巧的手指再次掰开了彼得的阴唇，摸向滑腻不已的窄缝之中。厚实的拇指拨弄着可怜的豆粒，让那个地方很快充血肿胀起来，彼得的身体忍不住轻微抽搐起来，可是托尼用力地按住了腿根让他根本没法躲开。  
　　  
　　托尼放开了他，欣赏着彼得此刻无助得快要哭了出来的表情。他知道蜘蛛侠绝对不会在别人面前这样，不管有多痛、受了多重的伤——多有趣，明明现在是彼得最快乐的时候，但是只有托尼能够看见他的眼泪。  
　　  
　　“够-够了，托尼……”彼得呼唤着他，渴望对方能给自己想要的东西。  
　　  
　　“换个称呼，我或许会考虑一下。”  
　　  
　　“…daddy?”  
　　  
　　“很讨人喜欢，不过不对。宝贝。”  
　　  
　　托尼将他的双腿彻底向两边打开，裸露出他被刮刀手柄和手指玩得乱糟糟的地方，接着彼得看见男人埋下头去。  
　　  
　　当粗糙的舌面挨上他的阴部时，彼得再也没忍住呻吟了出来。托尼用手指将湿滑的穴口向两边拉开，没有了毛发的阻碍，那个地方变得更加敏感，他清晰地感受得到对方的灵巧舌尖是如何贴着那里滑动的，甚至还有托尼每一次灼热的呼吸，都像是要将他烫伤了一样。  
　　  
　　“你真的湿透了。”托尼拔出手指拿起来给彼得看，指间甚至能够拉出几条淫靡的银丝。彼得用力地闭上眼睛，最后的羞耻心让他没有办法继续看下去，而托尼轻笑一声，再次埋下头去直接舔上了穴口。  
　　  
　　里面源源不断流出的清液被男人的舌头堵住，模拟性爱似的抽插动作，将那些从彼得身体里流出来的东西又送了回去。彼得的G点尤其的浅，托尼光用舌头就能操到那地方。  
　　  
　　彼得一下子睁大了眼睛，他抱住托尼的头，拉扯着对方的头发。连呻吟都带上了隐约的哭腔。腰部不受控制地摆动着，试图挣开那种将他拖向高潮的快感，但是托尼不容置疑地按住他的髋骨，恶劣地用牙齿轻轻咬了一下挺立起来的豆粒，在彼得近乎于抽噎的呻吟中用舌面不断地一次次蹭过穴口，一根手指插入进去配合着舌头的动作，准确地操着他的G点。  
　　  
　　他一边握住彼得的手套弄着自己的性器，一边不断地刺激着另个器官的敏感点，让彼得觉得自己变成了笼中困兽，不管是欲望还是他的身体全由托尼把握——他就是那个唯一的“boss man”。  
　　  
　　“Boss...”彼得喃喃道，他终于找到了所谓的通关密码。而托尼抬起头来深深地看他一眼，眸中暗含着某种危险动物将要出笼的威胁和警告。  
　　  
　　“我果然很喜欢你这么叫我。”托尼起身吻了吻彼得，彼得几乎要被欲望冲昏了头，他伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了和刚才那支手柄上面一样的体液腥味。  
　　  
　　他搂住托尼的肩膀，以此来保持着平衡，先前欲望在身体里的激烈冲撞让彼得的腰部有点脱力的虚软，托尼却固执地扶住彼得的颈后：“好好看着我，彼得。”  
　　  
　　男人扯下睡裤任它堆在脚边，彼得期待已久的某个硬热物体终于顶到了他的穴口外面。其实托尼也忍得很辛苦了，彼得看得出来，汗水集聚在男人夹杂银丝的鬓角周围，却越发显得他万分性感。  
　　  
　　彼得彻底地自暴自弃了，他往托尼的方向动了动屁股，情难自禁道：“Boss，请你……进来……”  
　　  
　　“再多说一点，”托尼鼓励道，比手柄、手指都更加粗硬的头部往里面挤了进去，内里紧窄得不可思议。托尼忍不住低咒一声。“操，我们也就两天没做——还是一天？你这里紧得就像处女一样。”  
　　  
　　彼得的脸红了红，他不知道托尼这句话是认真的还是单纯的“dirty talk”，他想一切的缘由应该归结为蜘蛛力量带他的神奇自愈能力——Well，他第一次和托尼上床的时候还担心自己第二天又会长出新的处女膜来呢。  
　　  
　　彼得的失神得到了托尼用力的顶撞作为惩罚，他的穴道比平常女性的要窄小得多，就连子宫口也很浅，刚才那下让他觉得自己的灵魂都要被操出窍了。  
　　  
　　“你在想些什么？都这时候了。”托尼不满地问，这可真是有点不讲道理了，他现在完完全全地把彼得拿捏在了手里，却连让彼得小小的走个神都不让。  
　　  
　　“我在想——啊——蜘蛛力量——”  
　　  
　　彼得没想到这句话戳中了托尼，男人将他从洗手台上面抱了起来，被操了一半的彼得被按到了浴室的镜子前面。  
　　  
　　冰凉的镜面贴着他的颧骨，彼得无力地用手臂勉强支撑着自己的身体，和托尼很快又将性器塞回到他身体里开始的猛烈撞击。  
　　  
　　“忘了那些东西，”托尼命令道，一边埋在彼得的阴穴里用力地抽插，“你现在可不是什么蜘蛛侠，知道吗？”  
　　  
　　彼得被他顶得几乎快要站不稳，几次差点撞到了面前的镜子，又被托尼揽住腰一把捞了回去，重新按在男人的性器上。对方的龟头抵在子宫口上不停地顶弄着，彼得全身都浸润在一种彻底酥麻的快感里面。  
　　  
　　“那、那么我是谁？”  
　　  
　　“我的。”托尼盯着镜子中的彼得说，占有欲阴暗地充斥着他的目光，“你想成为什么都可以，只要你是我的。”  
　　  
　　穴口已经被操得微微发肿，每次托尼抽出的时候都让彼得身体里产生一种短暂却强烈的恋恋不舍，湿透了的甬道不知疲倦地吞吐着男人的性器，紧得托尼就连抽出都显得有些费力，伴随着阵阵不规律的轻微抽搐，托尼知道彼得就快到了。  
　　  
　　彼得就连眼泪都要掉出来了，他被托尼操得理智全无，哪里还有心思去反驳这种听起来有点不对劲的话。  
　　  
　　托尼实在是操得太深了，直到每一次都让彼得的穴口含到了他的性器根部，粗硬的毛发抵在他的腿间摩擦，将那一片细嫩的皮肤蹭得发红，甚至带有一种微妙的痛意，尤其提醒着彼得今晚经历的事情是多么的羞耻。  
　　  
　　“你这里就像个小姑娘，”托尼咬着他的耳朵说下流话，“连毛都没长出来的那种，彼得，这让我觉得自己像是在犯罪。”  
　　  
　　上帝，托尼不如直接杀了他好了。他不该产生这种兴奋感的不是吗？可是在托尼说过这句话以后，感到莫大羞耻和被托尼操够了的彼得终于忍不住哭了出来，与之同时，他的身体痉挛着喷出了一股热液。  
　　  
　　不止是彼得，就连托尼都迟疑了片刻。  
　　  
　　“你——你就这么直接被操到潮吹了？”托尼抽了出去，疑惑地掰开彼得的穴口，用手指搅拌着那个地方，果然感受到内里一阵阵不规律地收缩起来。  
　　  
　　彼得已经没力气回答他了，他趴在镜面上，高潮的余韵还没离开身体，让彼得有点晕乎乎的。  
　　  
　　托尼便从后面抓住他的肩膀，再次插入进去。这次他加快了挺动的速度，彼得的腰往下榻，扶住镜子，整个人唯一的重心几乎只落在男人的性器上面。高潮过后的甬道被充分的润滑过，让托尼进出得更加没有阻碍，因此那根东西操得尤其很深，几乎每一次都会让彼得感受到男人恶劣地用龟头顶着他的子宫口磨蹭。  
　　  
　　快感再次集聚起来，却不像是前次那么猛烈，而像是温水在煮青蛙，或者海潮慢慢浸过脚面，逐渐地将彼得包裹起来，密不透风的。他只能默默地掉眼泪，尽管彼得根本就不知道自己为什么要哭，他明明爽透了。  
　　  
　　他的身体一点点绷紧，第二次高潮的来临如同溺水窒息，彼得怀疑自己可能真的晕过去了几秒钟。直到托尼俯在他耳边发出一声久忍的低沉喘息，以及感受到了击打在被操透了的穴里一股热液，彼得方才如梦初醒。  
　　  
　　他猛吸一口凉气：“——等等，托尼，你是不是没戴套？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”托尼凑过来亲吻他的耳侧，声音里暗藏着某种得逞的恶意。“而且我射在里面了。”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　“没事的，我查过姿势——双性怀孕生子的可能性很小，别担心。我会想办法的。”  
　　  
　　彼得不太确定地点了点头。而他不知道托尼心里想的是：亲爱的，我当然会想办法让这种可能性变成百分之百的。  
　　  
　　——毕竟，那样的话，纽约的罪犯们起码有好一段时间不会再见到蜘蛛侠了。  
　　  
　　


End file.
